1993
Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: Toronto Blue Jays over Philadelphia Phillies (4-2); Paul Molitor, MVP *American League Championship Series MVP: Dave Stewart *National League Championship Series MVP: Curt Schilling *All-Star Game, July 13 at Oriole Park at Camden Yards: American League, 9-3; Kirby Puckett, MVP Other champions *Caribbean World Series: Cangrejeros de Santurce (Puerto Rico) *College World Series: LSU *Cuban National Series: Villa Clara over Pinar del Rio *Japan Series: Yakult Swallows over Seibu Lions (4-3) *Little League World Series: Long Beach, California Awards and honors *'Most Valuable Player' **Frank Thomas, Chicago White Sox (AL) **Barry Bonds, San Francisco Giants (NL) *'Cy Young Award' **Jack McDowell, Chicago White Sox (AL) **Greg Maddux, Atlanta Braves (NL) *'Rookie of the Year' **Tim Salmon, California Angels (AL) **Mike Piazza, Los Angeles Dodgers (NL) *'Manager of the Year Award' **Gene Lamont, Chicago White Sox (AL) **Dusty Baker, San Francisco Giants (NL) MLB Statistical Leaders |} Major League Baseball final standings Events *January - Reggie Jackson is elected to the Baseball Hall of Fame by the Baseball Writers Association of America, receiving 94% of the vote. *March 22 - On an off-day during spring training, Cleveland Indians pitchers Bob Ojeda, Tim Crews, and Steve Olin are fishing on a rented 18-foot bass boat when the vessel strikes a dock at high speed, killing Olin and Crews. They are the first active major leaguers to die since Thurman Munson in 1979. Ojeda is seriously injured but survives. *July 13 - The American League defeats the National League 9-3 in the All-Star Game. Kirby Puckett, Roberto Alomar and Gary Sheffield hit home runs, while the victory goes to Jack McDowell. Craig Biggio is at second base for the NL; an All-Star one year earlier as a catcher, he is the first player ever to make the team at those two positions. A highlight of the game is Randy Johnson firing a 95-MPH fastball over John Kruk's head. Kruk bails out on the next two pitches, saying afterwards, "He's going to kill somebody." *September 4 - Jim Abbott of the New York Yankees no-hits the Cleveland Indians at Yankee Stadium, 4-0. Abbott, who was born without a right hand, becomes the first Yankee in a decade to throw a no-hitter. *September 4 - The Philadelphia Phillies lose to the Cincinnati Reds by a score of 6-5. In doing so, they set a new National League record by not being shut out in 151 consecutive games. The major league mark of 308 is held by the Yankees. *September 22 - Pitcher Nolan Ryan of the Texas Rangers faces just three Seattle Mariners batters before hurting his right elbow. Ryan, who had previously announced his retirement at season's end, finishes his career with 324 wins, 5,714 strikeouts and seven no-hitters. *September 22 - The Colorado Rockies play the final home game of their inaugural season and finish with a major league home attendance record of 4,483,350 fans. *October 23 - In a dramatic finish, Joe Carter of the Toronto Blue Jays homers off reliever Mitch Williams with two runners on base in the bottom of the 9th inning to give Toronto an 8-6 victory over the Philadelphia Phillies and the 1993 World Series championship. Lenny Dykstra hits his fourth homer of the Series for the Phillies. Paul Molitor is named the World Series MVP. Movies *''Cooperstown'' (TV) *''The Sandlot'' *''Rookie of the Year'' Deaths January-March *January 21 - Charlie Gehringer, 89, Hall of Fame second baseman who played his entire career for the Detroit Tigers, batting .320 lifetime, scoring 100 runs twelve times, and collecting 200 hits seven times; 1937 MVP had seven 100-RBI seasons, led AL in hits and doubles twice each and in steals and triples once each, retired with 7th most doubles in history and record for career double plays *February 10 - Rip Repulski, 64, All-Star outfielder, mainly with the Cardinals and Phillies *March 22 - Steve Olin, 27, relief pitcher for the Cleveland Indians since 1989 whose 48 saves ranked third in club history *March 23 - Tim Crews, 31, relief pitcher newly acquired by the Indians who had 15 saves in 281 appearances for the Dodgers April-June *April 21 - Hal Schumacher, 82, All-Star pitcher who won 158 games for the New York Giants; pitched 10-inning victory in 1936 World Series *April 22 - Mark Koenig, 88, shortstop who was the last survivor from the 1927 New York Yankees "Murderers' Row" team; batted .319 the next year *June 2 - Johnny Mize, 80, Hall of Fame first baseman, primarily for the Cardinals and New York Giants, who won four NL home run titles and retired with the sixth most HRs in history; MVP runnerup in 1939 and 1940 batted .312 in his career and led NL in RBI and total bases three times each and in runs, doubles and triples once each; hit three home runs in a game six times *June 26 - Roy Campanella, 71, Hall of Fame catcher for the Brooklyn Dodgers who won three MVP awards (1951-53-55) after several standout years in the Negro Leagues; posted a career .500 slugging percentage, highest of any catcher; in 1953, led NL in RBI and became first catcher to hit 40 home runs; career was ended by an automobile accident that left him paralyzed July-September *July 3 - Don Drysdale, 56, Hall of Fame pitcher for the Brooklyn and Los Angeles Dodgers who won 1962 Cy Young Award and set record with 58 2/3 consecutive scoreless innings in 1968; led NL in strikeouts three times and hit batsmen five times *July 7 - Ben Chapman, 84, All-Star outfielder who batted .300 six times and led AL in steals four times; as manager of the Phillies, vociferously opposed Jackie Robinson's entry into major leagues *July 18 - Ted Sadowski, 57, a relief pitcher for the Washington Senators and Minnesota Twins and one of three major league brothers *August 1 - Ewing Kauffman, 76, Owner of the Kansas City Royals *August 12 - Quincy Trouppe, 80, Negro League catcher who was a 39-year-old rookie with the Cleveland Indians in 1952; with pitcher "Toothpick Sam" Jones, formed the first black battery in American League history on May 3, 1952 *September 12 - Granny Hamner, 66, All-Star shortstop for the Phillies who batted .429 in the World Series with the 1950 "Whiz Kids" team *September 15 - Ethan Allen, 89, center fielder for six teams who batted .300 lifetime and led NL in doubles in 1934; later coached Yale teams with players including future President George H. W. Bush October-December *October 21 - Bob Hunter, 80, sportswriter for several Los Angeles newspapers *November 6 - Ed Sadowski, 62, a catcher for the original Angels who also played with the Braves and Red Sox *November 12 - Bill Dickey, 86, Hall of Fame catcher for the Yankees who batted .313 lifetime, had four 100-RBI seasons, and was the first AL catcher to hit 200 home runs; 11-time All-Star batted .362 in 1936, caught 38 World Series games, and was later a coach *December 30 - Tom Alston, 67, first black player in St. Louis Cardinals history